Philemon Duzette (1782-1834)
}} Biography On Mar 11, 1782, Philemon, son of Philemon and Martha Ducit was born at Ellington, Connecticut. His father was a soldier in the American Revolutionary War and had become ill during the fighting, most likely during the terrible winter with George Washington's troops at Valley Forge. The record of Philemon Jr. can be found in "History of Enfield" p. 1663, etc. Philemon married Elizabeth Jane King and moved to Ohio. Conversion to Mormonism In Hiram,Ohio, he was present when the Prophet Joseph Smith delivered a powerful sermon the morning after he had been tarred and feathered. Philemon took it as evidence of the truth of Mormonism and was baptized." Margy P. Anderson states in her life story of Maria Duzette Edwards (wife of Elisha Edwards) that Philemon Duzette was baptized "the morning after Joseph Smith was tarred and feathered in Hiram (Ohio). The history also states that Philemon and his son, Edward Peas, were baptized in 1832. Delivered by Elder George A. Smith, in the Tabernacle, Ogden City, on Tuesday, November 15, 1864. Reported by G. D. Watt. The next morning he was crazy, his head greatly inflamed and lacerated. Joseph found his way in from the light of the house, the mob having abandoned him. While he was engaged in getting off the tar by the application of grease, soap, and other materials, Philemon Duzette, the father of our celebrated drummer came there, and seeing the Prophet in this condition, took it as an evidence of the truth of “Mormonism,” and was baptized. Joseph preached, despite his lost tooth and the injury to his side. He combed his hair forward to cover up the spot on his head where the hair was missing and ignored the chemical burns on his face from the spattered nitric acid. The specific topic of his sermon was not recorded, nor is it known whether he alluded to the mobbing. 91 Charles and Margaret Hulet traveled seven miles from Nelson to be present, bringing their family. They were all preparing to leave for Missouri with the company of Saints. Twelve-year-old Katherine later remembered listening to Joseph "after the mob had tarred and feathered and beaten him... so badly... talk on the principles of the gospel." Three members of the congregation were baptized in the cold brook after the sermon. One of them was Philemon Duzette, who had come by the Johnson home when Joseph's friends were cleaning off the tar and interpreted the mobbing as a sign of his prophetic calling. From Hearken O Ye People, The Historical Setting for Joseph Smith's Ohio Revelations Kirtland Activities The Kirtland High Council Minute Book (in LDS Church Office Building Library), page 4, gives information about Philemon Duzette and his intense spiritual desire to do the will of the Lord. (The Kirtland Council Minute Book is the official record which was kept by the clerks of the Kirtland High Council. Its minutes span most of the Kirtland period, commencing in October 1832 and ending in Novembeer 1837.) The entry of January 2nd 1833 reads: This day a Conference of Elders assembled by the request of Brother John P. Green and Phileman Duzette, who desired to know the will of the Lord concerning them. It was decided by the conference that they should travel together and go east, all being agreed and then commended them to the Grace of God by prayer and then adjourned. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Philemon joined the group of volunteers who followed the Prophet Joseph Smith on the march for Zion's Camp. They left Ohio 6th of May 1834 and headed towards Missouri to aid the suffering Latter-day Saints there. It was a grueling journey wrought with danger, hunger, and fatigue. Philemon did not return from this march; the family never saw him again. We surmise that he died somewhere along the way.